Just Be Friends
by mooglimorf
Summary: A story based on the Vocaloid song "Just be Friends" by Megurine Luka. A 17 year old girl named Luka tells her 4 year story about the boy she thought she was going to be with forever...but sometimes perfect expectations don't turn out the way you imagined. This is a story of loving, learning and heartbreak. I hope you guys all enjoy. I'll try to update every week!
1. Chapter 1

As a child, we were always told to do as we were told. We were taught to take care of our messes, we were taught to read and write, taught to go to the bathroom and taught how to treat each other with respect. Yes, that's what we were taught...well the majority of us. Our parents and our guardians teach us all well. Teach us how to live and function like normal human beings, right? Well yeah, but there's some things we have to learn on our own. Some things that are just too hard for anyone to explain or teach. Things we have to get through on our own and things we have to learn to deal with. It's hard to explain how the world works, but I know for a fact that things are confusing. Especially these things we have to learn on our own. For one, there's puberty and...uhmmm...the miracle of childbirth (which I haven't gone through yet...lucky me). Then there's things like, making it out in the world on your own and finding out what you want to do in the future for the rest of your life. They're all pretty tough, well...I mean, I wouldn't know that ALL of them are tough. I'm only 17 and a senior in High School. I haven't even reached half of my natural life expectancy so, yeah...I guess I can't tell you much about the future, but I can tell you a bit about my past.

My names Luka Megurine. I'm half Japanese, half American. Yes, I get it. My last name sounds weird, but it's Japanese for "sound that travels the world". Odd thing is, that's kinda what my family's job is. You see, my mother and father are both in a Christian band that travels around alot. They're called the "Saved Beats" and they're pretty big in America and England, so, that's kinda where I've been living. Between the two. England for maybe a year, then America. Of course there's the issue of schooling, but I got used to the bouncing back and fourth pretty quickly. I just learned not to get attached to anyone. I stayed away from everything for the most part. Every dance, every gathering, every party. Nobody hardly ever noticed I was there. As much as I was used to it, it did suck not being able to keep a friendship or talk to anyone hardly ever. MY mom told me I was just doing it to myself, that I could make friends and I could always communicate through calls or on the internet, but that wouldn't be the same as hanging out or spending time with and actual friend. Who wants to take a computer for a walk, or to the movies, or to the mall. Yeah, not me. So I was practically alone, whether I made myself that way or not, I was and that's how it always was...well, until 6th grade.

The "Saved Beats" were on a split. My father and the lead bassist had an argument over...something God related (I dunno, something about my fathers tattoo of a foot on his ankle being against the bible) and we decided to move to America again, New York to be specific. This was the first time we had ever actually bought an actual house, not apartment. It was the first time we went looking for the perfect school in the area. The first time I was ever nervous about going to a new school. I could actually keep a friend and I could actually talk to people and get to know them...

...but I guess I wasn't to great at that. I was sheltered my whole life that I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't know how to handle myself around anyone else. I shut myself out for the entirety of my 6th grade year, just like I was used to...

The next year, when I arrived to school on the first day of 7th grade, it seemed like it was going to be the same. The students and teachers still hardly knew my name and everyone still seemed alienated to me...except a figure I kept seeing out of the corner of my eye. Every time I seemed to look over at the figure it, or he, would quickly turn away. He would try to look innocent even though I knew he was looking at me. It didn't help at all that he was in almost every single one of my classes. I could feel his eyes on me, it was strange to know that someone was noticing me, almost un-comforting. Eventually during the day, my algebra teacher yelled a name sharply that seemed to get the boy's attention. "Akio Davis! You've sure been quite dazed all period. Would you mind telling us what you're looking at?"

I remember turning to him, seeing his face flushed a bright pink. He told her he wasn't looking at anything, and oddly I felt something turn in my stomach. Maybe he was just looking past me...no, no he was looking at me. He just didn't want to say that, or maybe I wasn't anything. I mean, I was hardly there to begin with. I looked away and heard the teachers voice ring out again "Well if miss Megurine is going to be a distraction for you, I can move your seat." She said, causing the class to snicker. So, he WAS looking at me! Before Akio could mutter another word, the bell rang signaling the class to come to an end. I turned my head to see Akio lay his head down on his desk, the rest of our class dispersing around us. I walked over to his desk and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me?" I muttered. His head shot up quickly and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Listen! I wasn't looking at you! I just daydream a lot an-"

"Well you must have been daydreaming in my direction a lot today." I said, a bit bitter. His face flushed and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, miss." He bowed slightly "I didn't mean to cause you any distress its just...I really like the color of your hair." He said, reaching out to grab a strand. Reluctantly, I let him and just looked at him, confused about what had just happened. I could feel heat rising into my face.

"Um th-thank you..." I said quite timidly.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" He asked, taking me by surprise. "I mean, I see you in class. You seem like you could be pretty popular but you just never talk, you only raise your hand to answer questions. You don't talk to the other students. You just sit there, you look sad too I me-"

"It's the first day of school." I replied, cutting him off, my cheeks even warmer than before. "I hardly know anyone."

"My friends said you were here last year and that you don't talk." He said looking at me with a twinge of sympathy. "I was looking at you because I'm not sure how someone like you can be so quiet and unpopular"

"Popularity isn't everything. I don't like talking."

"Hm. Well I think that's a lie. I would like to be your friend." He said, putting his hand out to me to shake. Was this how easy it was to make friends, and who did this boy think he was. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I'm not sure why, but I wanted this boy to prove to me he was worthy of my friendship... "Soooo..."

"No. Not yet. I don't become your friend THAT easily. First you have to prove to me that you're worthy of my friendship."

"Worthy?" He asked in puzzlement. "but how do I do that?"

"Figure it out yourself." I said puffing out my chest. I turned from the boy and started walking out of the classroom.

"WAIT!" He said, causing me to turn around. "If I pass this 'test', can I be your boyfriend?" He asked. I stared at him, astonished by his question. I could feel the heat rise to my face again, but I looked away from him eyes and shook my head.

"No," I started. "It's not a test, it's a simple act of proof. And I just met you. Can't we just be friends?" I looked back at the boy as he nodded.

"Right, simple act of proof and just friends. We'll just be friends."


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, Akio's simple act of proof was bringing me home-made cookies the next day. They weren't just your everyday normal cookies on a plate ordeal though. Akio had decided to individually wrap each cookie in brown paper bag and tie it up with a red string. The type of craftsmanship you would expect from a 7th grade boy. During lunch I unwrapped one of the monstrosities and took a bite of the sugary, slightly browned cookie. To my surprise, it was delicious and I found myself unwrapping more and forgetting what was on my lunch tray. I was also left with a heap of red string, but I stuffed it in my pocket instead of throwing it away. My mom could probably use it for when she would sew, so I wasn't going to waste perfectly good string.

Needless to say, Akio passed his proof.

At first it was odd having a friend. Akio would come up to me in classes and ask me how I was and how my day was going. Sometimes he'd even sit next to me in lunch, away from the crowd he usually sat with. It would mostly be quiet when we sat together. I'd eat my lunch and he wold eat his. Then when we finished, Akio would pull out his sketch pad and I would pull out my homework. It wasn't much, but just having him there made me feel a bit better about being at school.

"You draw?" I said one day, watching over his hand as he was sketching something lightly. He looked up at me and his eye sockets extended, surprised to hear my voice, I'm guessing.

"A little. I'm not very good." He said, looking back down at his art work. "The art teachers at the school think I'm pretty good and say I have potential that I should pursue, but I'm not sure I do-"

"Can I see it?" I asked him, gesturing to the sketch pad. Hesitantly, Akio lifted the sketch pad for me to see. Etched on the page was a rough sketch of a woody duck floating in a lazy river. To my young eyes, this piece of artwork was amazing. I looked at him atonished and back at the pictue. "It's amazing Akio. You're an amazing artist!"

"Thanks," Akio said rather low, shutting the cover of the sketchpad. "I'm glad you think so, Luka." As he spoke, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang, and Akio started moving in the direction of the door.

I thought about Akio and his drawing for the rest of next period. He seemed so sad when I praised him. Why was he so down on himself about his artwork. He had a talent and he seemed to love doing it, so what made him so upset?

As the rest of the year passed by, Akio and remained friends and kept up our normal routine. Sometimes we'd find ourselfs talking about a book we liked or a band we loved. We never did talk very personally, not until the summer, that is.

About mid way through the summer, my mother got a phone call from Akio's father, saying that Akio was sick and he wanted someone to talk to. His parents said they asked Akio who he wanted and he replied with my name. My mother was weary because she didn't want me to get sick as well, but I remember her eyes widening with something Akio's father said to her, and we quickly gathered in the car.

In my mind, we were going to Akio's house. I was surprised when we pulled into the parking lot of the city Hospital. I looked at my mom and she smiled a bit. "Let's get you up there to go talk to your friend." She said.

We made it up to the floor Akio was on and I saw his parents at the doorway to a room. I recognized them from the many time I've seen them pick Akio up from school. They seemed like nice people, but now their eyes were blood shot and they looked worried. They managed to smile when they saw me.

"You must be Luka." His mother said, smiling and taking my hand. "My you really are as pretty as Akio says you are." I could feel my face get hot as she spoke, and I quickly looked over her figure to see inside the room. "You probably want to go see Akio now," She said, her voice a bit tearful. I nodded and she lead me into his room. He was awake, but looking in the other direction. His arms were hooked up to three different machines and he wore a hospital nightgown. I cringe. I never really like hospitals.

Akio's mother got his attention, and he smiled when he saw me. I wondered what he was doing up here, hooked to all the machines. It wasn't long before I asked and got my answer.

Akio was diagnosed with leukemia at the beginning of summer. At the rate he was going at now, he was winning his battle, but he told me that it was still hard for him. I could see that in his eyes. When we were alone, Akio told me about how scared he was. He didn't want to tell his parents because he didn't want them to worry. He said he wanted someone else up here that he could tell his feelings to, so that's why he asked for me. I remember talking to him for hours. He told me about the doctors and the medicine and then he told me about his parents and how he's held up for high expectations. HE said they want him to be a lawyer, just like his father. That maybe the cancer could kill him before he had to deal with any of that.

"Why don't you tell them you don't want to do it? They seem understanding." I said, looking at one of his medicine tubes.

"Yeah, they look it, but you've never lived with them. Every day I get questioned about my school work and my father has even taken me to his office to quiz me on law."

"Still, it's no reason to die for. You should still fight the disease, just for the chance you might have to be an artist. You should live for yourself, not anyone else." I said, glancing at Akio. His face was glazed over, looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at me and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I'll live for now. I'll find something to live for."


End file.
